


【抹布姜/尊姜】负山

by SIBiastophilia



Category: all姜 - Fandom, 姜子牙 | Jiang Ziya: Legend of Deification (2020), 尊姜
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIBiastophilia/pseuds/SIBiastophilia
Summary: 上一篇提到的渡劫城抹布。警告：涉及路人轮奸、强制口交、前列腺调教。物理小虐。夹带尊姜，洁癖慎入。
Relationships: 尊姜 - Relationship, 路人姜
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	【抹布姜/尊姜】负山

青鸟搴下北海的第一缕新枝，衔来流金之阙的时候，人间已是芳春，晴云捧日，草木欣荣。  
那栖着红日的层云，云稠如涛，浑圆饱满的日头拧下水一样的晕来，映着重重翻滚的云波，似一座光辉夺目的金车，蹋浪行雨般拥着屹立在云海上的千丈仙山。此为世间至高之处，三十六诸天，万类万有，尽在山影下承顺变化，生死轮转。青鸟衔着一条新碧飞入云端，那玉堂金阶上矗着治辖玉清圣境的神明，向它张开了手。  
是那一丝芳菲春枝，紫枝缀着点点粟米大小的翠绿细叶，落进青玉似的手掌里。天尊低眉垂眼，拈起细弱的枝底，指心轻振，亭亭袅袅的一枝绿雾从指间升起，光华闪耀的一瞬，已浣去浊世尘腥，重新变得初生般清净无染。天尊将这丝绿意，贮以盛放玉牒的白函，对身处炼狱的弟子，遥遥地施下恩赐。

白玉琢成的宝函漂浮在姜子牙的眼前。玉函之中，绿云扰扰的新枝斜生着，一道金绳束住了细柔的枝尾，枝头莹然如洗露水，蓊郁流翠地挑着满枝碧叶。已死的折枝，却并未凋朽，在无天无地的浓墨似的晦色里，散出一片光华。  
送来赐物的玉女对他说，这是北海新发的春枝。  
他无辞可对，身受束缚，无法全礼，惟有极力忍抑住百般羞辱，不能言语。那玉女眉宇高华，目睹狱中不洁之状，亦不觉讶异，淡声又说：天尊赐你春枝一具，望你澄心涤虑，早证道果。  
他喉头微哽，几乎溢出一丝极低的泣喘，却聚起全副心神将欲渴煎熬扼住，一时气逆如沸，咽口一甜，险些呕出血来，许久方道：澄心道眼净，弟子……谢师尊。  
那玉女冷冷地看着他伏身人下，叫身后一卒弄得蜷缩起来，随又被旁人肆意扯开屈起的肢体，目光定如止水，问：姜子牙，你可悔过？  
他只是低头喘息。半晌，摇了摇头。  
再就不闻代天降下的诘问，神使已翩然而去。姜子牙隐忍已极，一时倒发不得声音了，弄他的狱卒嫌不得趣，尖锐的指爪勾到他弓着的背上，往下按了一按。那处正对着捣软了的一腔皮肉，便朝里挤进去些，因他双腿被压开，身子伏着向地，进得格外的深，竟送到了一处今日尚未被磨软的隙。前边一段脱力地节节箍着，龟首又被窄径紧绞，一阵爽利透到顶门缝，直要出了。怎奈围聚在此消乏遣闷的同僚很多，抹不下面子，却伸手掐他腰侧，笑骂道：“挟这么紧干甚？”那爿光裸腹前横着不少未愈的鞭痕，经不得施重手，倒刺咬出来的伤印顿时便绽了，破裂的嫩红新肉下渗出细密血珠。  
这人只觉身下的一滩腻肉痛得抽搐了一下，依然了无声息地给人侵弄，夹得愈紧。姜子牙如今万般狼狈，早失却了当日风光无匹的尊崇样子，被磨成了一具任凭发遣的东西，居然迫不出他一丝声音来，挫气之下怒气升涌，指甲抠着他鞭伤裂口，一气地朝里进，在粘腻的精水里面来回耸动。他身下胀痛不已，叫那恶物撞入不曾叩开的深处，引着积陈的浊精流下去，似要倒灌入腹，把他身躯内外都侵透浸脏。  
姜子牙神志昏沉之下，不由得一手捂住肚子，随了那大开大阖的插送一阵阵痉挛，额头抵着冰凉寒砖，无声地喘气，突出一段脊骨清晰的后背，脑后的发丝散得四处都是，一缕一缕地贴着汗湿的背脊，漆黑的长索绞着块萧条的瘦白玉似的。他尚被那卒子勒着瘪软灼痛的胃囊，顶弄得蜷缩发抖，浑然只知咬住嘴唇收敛淫声，随即被扯住一大股披散的头发，将他头额扯起，一个挺胀滚烫的顶端直抵到他唇间，腥气扑人。  
姜子牙胸中作恶，下意识避开，耳颊一烫，便教人摔了一巴掌在颊边，捏过下颔，重把腥秽阳具送到他唇角摩挲起来。  
正闹得火热的那狱卒见状，手掌钉紧他瘦得仿佛只剩薄薄一层皮肉覆着一把骨头的腰肢，不留余力地胡乱捣进，将那内里上下撞得酥透了，忽被他剧烈战栗着死死一绞，前头不禁喷出些精来，抵到内壁上缓缓研磨，稍歇片刻，咬牙忍着泄意，粗喘着气道：“倒是很拿乔。”  
一人摸索他腿间，摸了一手湿热，放到高墙顶上透下的浑黄天光里一照，蛛吐似的白细精丝黏着指缝，笑道：“你不要看他拿乔，贱骨头做了神仙也要鸡巴操么。”把手伸去他面前一示，“仙长，自己尝尝？”姜子牙沉黯地看了一眼那滴沥着精露的手指，闭目不语。方才泄了的身子被环紧，一时挨那愈演愈烈的操弄，已是生受不得，全凭胸中挣着一段血气，硬生生捱着将要破齿而出的呻吟。  
他唇际被麈柄辱亵只猫儿猧儿般磨蹭，令马孔中渗出的粘液涂得亮晶晶的，结了层水釉。抓着下身挤他唇齿的狱卒闻言，便让茎头从他唇缝中滑开，滚烫可骇的东西缓缓移到抽红的颊上，沿着耳根滑到颔下，又贴了侧脸磨动，他既闭着目，耳中只听一片黏浊水声。谑他的那人把他下巴捏开了，手指送进他两片亮莹的嘴唇，指尖抵在一截舌头上。一股稀薄的甜腥气在齿间漫开，姜子牙受欺辱太甚，胸臆翻腾，几欲呕吐，阖起半启的齿关，却因腮颊被捏住，夹得乏力，只轻轻碾在指骨上，倒像是在求乞地蹭。那人暗骂一声，眼睛盯着他晕红的脸孔，两指在他口中淋淋拉拉地夹舌翻弄，将手上沾的白液喂到他嘴里。  
抽出手，他齿关已有些被捏得合不住，露出一点鲜红的影子，牵着丝白迹，没有喂净的精水从嘴唇染到舌尖，红红白白的显着欲色。在颊上凑得石子般坚硬的性器便从半启的唇齿间挤进去，把他下巴撑得酸胀，尚来不及反应，被深深捅到咽口。  
粗硬的前端顶着窄细咽喉，已前进不得，底下却犹有一截未入，一只手掌托着他的颔尖，拇指抵到湿滑的下唇上，将染湿嘴唇的精水抹开，边喘了口气笑道：“仙长嘴巴张开些，喂你吃点生儿养女的好东西，吃惯了，也坠大肚子，落下几个好皮相的儿女来，同你分担辛苦。不然这城中无尽岁月，你一个人，要怎么挨过？”边挺腰慢慢将剩下的茎身也强向他喉中挤。姜子牙不知是被顶弄得，还是被揎着喉管疼痛得，或者是浑浑噩噩地教这言语羞辱得，眼睛不自禁睁开了，不复清亮的眼珠定定地向上看着，眼中竟生了一层泪光。  
这泪让跟前施暴的男人心肺险些停了，逼不出他求饶的声音，倒迫出了他的泪意。当年金装玉裹威严如神的众神之长不会流泪，连被遣赴北海困顿落魄的孽徒姜尚也不会流泪，惟有这什么都不是的罪人，才会被种种下作手段熬出一副食髓知味的身体，烂成一堆碰一碰就会稀软精湿的活肉，会因日复一日地承受无极的亵渎，禁不住流下许多受不了的眼泪。按捺着他唇瓣的指尖不禁抠着他唇上一弯咬痕，极端兴浓地把阴茎悉数推入他口中，他挣扎厉害了，便扣着他后颈按到胯下，噎得他双目睁大，作不得声。面容不清的狱守弯身凑近他，耳语般说：“——仙子回宫覆命，是要报信的。要被你师尊知道，你堂堂师尚父成了个什么模样，兴奋了，是不是？”  
他忽然从被顶开的喉咙底下低低哽咽了一声，身后弄他的那人探手到他腹下，握住那根红涨，摸到顶上，湿滑黏手，顶头的小口翕张着，冒出一股细水，滴落在掌心，箍勒两下，下去捏揣肿胀的底端，红透的囊袋皱起，小腹痛苦地凹着，腿间又抽搐地滴下几丝淡白粘液。接了一手稀水似的滑精，故作诧异道：“真是！”余人不敢多舌置喙天尊，便含糊嘻笑道：“想来仙长喜好此道，早在天上就弄熟了后路。”那人一面细细地研弄他里头，一面直拨他半疲的那物，他身体受刑之余，常被取来众享淫乐，纵非肉体凡胎，究竟仙骨已除，如此糟践，岂能长久，也恐失了手提前耗光了精气，过尚未赎清人竟死了，上天见罪，如何克当，好在一日有个看守自牢狱一角提了个曾以采战之术为恶人间的修士，许那修士与他交合，换得异法，吩咐以精汤浇灌，冶出淫骨来，方易诸人排解行事。如今虽已去了几回，底下疼痛，可给捅着摸着，便酸快难忍地硬了回来。  
姜子牙浑身颤抖，情潮滋生，肌肤上泛起万分不堪的惭红，自惹得连片讥嘲，连那左右阴影缠缭的牢穴里，偷睛望着这场荒淫性事的重囚，也爆出哄笑来，大约亦有他封神一战中擒下的祸世罪人同系幽府，此际见那手执金鞭傲然破阵的仙人，沦落至如一脔奴的下场，自是快意之至。  
摁着他的颈叫他噙箫的狱守，令他窄烫咽喉不断作呃挤着茎身，望着他满面通红的模样，先就有点不能把持，当先松开精关，一注注喷进喉腔，他呛得直推拒，手腕到臂上都缠着烧红了般猩得耀眼的细链，是宿命锁的因缘牵缠，灼入魂魄，惟有天尊可解，又无法脱出。待到挣动力气卸尽，扣在脑后的手掌转而扼住那截笔直的颈项，一分分收紧，汗湿的喉结在手心促乱地滚动，腰身不断弓起、颤抖，被扯紧按向湿淋淋在他股间抽送的孽具，含到一个深得恐怖的地步，喉中渐不能咽下的阳精溢到口里，又被几只手抚上腰间，用腥热性器抵弄他胸前肿胀的乳尖。姜子牙身下一热，捣弄后庭的淫根也抵在腹中，淋淋漓漓泄出，方一抽身，复探进三四节手指，搅了搅半张着的一腔深红软肉，换了一根更见狰狞硕大的孽物，缓缓顶开湿软的肠道，求死不得，便终于崩溃地落了眼泪。  
扼在喉间的手一顿，转而贴上流下泪来的脸颊，重新翻开他口唇，撤身而出，茎头滴下余液，白丝黏着他舌上唇齿间都是，牵丝似的。口中盈不下的顺着唇角流了出来，姜子牙朦胧地看着前边，他是跪伏着的，于是站立亵弄他的都是山岳般的身影，那性器抽了出去，从颊边擦过，滑到鬓角，勾出一道亮痕。另一人扯起他的头发，把他面庞急切压向胯间。他木然地睁着眼，喉底重被捅入，挤压扩张，溺水般艰难地喘气。泪湿的瞳却冷得厉害，像是从冰洞里凿出来的两块北海的玄冰，让身前用他本该念诵神咒、召来四方神灵听命如律令的口唇服侍那腌臜皮物的狱守浑身一激，既畏惧也兴奋，随即抱住他的项首，将他咽喉钉紧。  
经过了几轮，他已不大记得清楚，渡劫城中无日无月，亦不知时日，只觉周身如被推子碾碎，待回过神时，跌俯在脏秽精湿的地上，内外像是精水里浸过的，胃腹饱胀隆起，沉甸甸坠着，他迷蒙间动了动手臂，缚锁松卸，怔怔地用缠着赤链的手捂着绞痛的腹脘，耳边一嗡，两目陡地黑下去，蓦地丧了眼识。  
绞盘玲玲旋转，铁缧收束，两只手腕被吊起，姜子牙方晓已到临刑之时，当下虽心力耗罄，心神俱损，仍勉强闭目调息，以应对随之踵至的拷讯和非难。心虽欲定，身下却依然淫痒苦楚，不得解脱。他不知其故，耳旁寂静如死，双手受缚，亦不能稍加慰解，只有悬在交错的赤链上辗转挣动，暴露出不堪入目的淫态来，内壁空虚地收缩，穴口溢出许多精髓，顺了大腿流下。  
一双手自后箍住他的腰，几根粗硬手指嵌进腿间，略一翻弄，引了更多精水，缓缓地淌出去。那人贴近他，蛇信子一样细长冰冷的舌尖舔舐了一下他的耳廓。他被激得仰起颈，无声喘息，湿软烫人的内壁微微抽搐，将指根含住，死死绞紧。几节手指又缓缓抽送，撑开肠壁细细翻搅，沿着指缝渗出丰沛的汁液。舔过耳廓的舌移了开，一张雪窟似的口含起耳尖，森白利齿一点点碾弄殷红的肌肤，迫得铁链缠身的人难耐痛痒地颤抖起来，牵动得长链挤擦碰撞，风铃般叮叮作响。  
他此刻目视被剥，声闻触味敏感至极，粗细大小不一的手指恶谑地重重揉摩体内肠肉，一时只觉底下被磨痛快了，未通到的地方麻痒欲死，竟昏溃地沉着腰身，把那一束毒蛇似的磔张的指尖湿淋淋地含咽吞下，箍缠咬紧。失神地迎凑几回，复觉挟抱着鼓起的腰腹的一双手臂，骤然要将他轧成两段般挤压他的胃腹，他挣扎不得，腿间却弹动了一下，锁在肠道深处的精水终于籍了这凶暴的力道大股涌出，沿了插弄的手指从细细抽搐的穴口往外喷。敷着鳞甲的淫器缓缓抵上他腿根，来自不同人的手指将他开发亵玩了一番，抽了出来，随意把裹在指上的晶莹露水擦在他胸前颊边，他又颤了颤，张开的唇间泄出一丝低微的气音，无力合拢的后穴一阵收缩，压着鳞叶狰狞的茎头，汁液横溢。身后那人仿佛是异兽之躯，冰凉如雪，熨在他滚烫的肌肤上，更是煎熬得人寒热颠倒的昏沉舒快，因淫痒难禁，冰柱般的阴茎向上顶了一顶，那处便不断含咬，张阖不止。那人搂紧他，把他缠满猩红链条的身体锁在格外坚硬的胸膛前，一面勒他的肚腹。黏浊流出，鼓沉的腹部消了下来，又被狠勒着，本就空瘪的胃袋不由得痛得痉挛，欲吐出黄水来，却也吐不出，他已是不知寒冷，汗如雨下，死死咬住牙关，一声不吭地忍受。  
那人合齿厮磨着他的耳垂，低道：“怎么着，浪得很。刚才不过瘾，还没有通开了仙窍？叫一声……就喂饱你。”  
今日竟是改了鞭扑教训作淫刑，姜子牙无力地低下头，垂死一样喘了口气。  
他仍顽固不肯出声，身后之人也不以为意，把这具窄瘦身子搂住，沉甸甸地挺进了他身体。那物颇为粗大，筋络虬结，顶入湿滑的肠道中，立时将皱缩的内壁层层撑圆，听了他大口喘息，仰直颈发抖，浑身绷紧地绞住体内冷冽的柱身，身下反复吞缠，不能自已。那人用茎顶将他挑在胯间，送至底端，细细挑弄，一点点磨得他泄了。泄出来的倒也不是什么精腻，透明的水液混了几缕白丝，断断续续地漏下来，酸痛酥麻得不知苦乐。旁边的人亦不放过，抓了他稀软的那处粗鲁捏弄，又含上他殷红渗血的乳珠肆意舔咬，握着硬热阳根抵在他身上磨蹭。被束着的双手也挤了两具性器，手心脱力地攥起，滑腻的腥液从指缝滴下。  
冰寒的那物略一抽拔，便寒鳞逆张，倒钩般咬上敏感的内壁，稍加插送，姜子牙股间东西又颤巍巍地挺起，前边淌下细丝来，失禁了一般，他只教那蚀骨钻心的快感逼得生不得生死不能死，眼前不可视物，只有口内是空的，留给他哀叫乞饶的，颊边也被捉着腥臊淫根抵磨，一截突棱隆首的茎身从他嘴边滑开，蹭过细长眉骨，滚烫地抵到憔悴的眼角下，接住一滴泪。  
他来不及偏头躲避，一只手却去探着他溅湿的股际，将他的东西捏着，握在手心摩挲，弄得涨硬深红。一个细韧的尖物凑了过来，慢慢刺着铃口的边沿，挑起一道精丝，黏黏沾沾的，他身下被挑拨得刺痛，皱了眉喘息道：“甚么……”话音未落，带着腥气的黏滑龟头顶上了唇齿，那人抱牢他的身体，寒气森森的吐气贴近耳畔：“与你堵一堵，以免真精元气，耗损太甚。”又嗤笑，“此物天尊所赐，含紧了，定能助你好生体悟，早日道果圆成……重登法界。”  
姜子牙呆了呆，浑身一冷，气血逆流，蓦地挣扎起来。  
那人倒耐心，款款温柔地哄他：“怕什么，不是早就弄过了么？上回那枚珠簪，把仙长捅得都溺了……”边将他嵌到怀里，向里送进，勃发性具叫那内壁绞着，暴张的幽蓝鳞叶被含吮得亮晶晶的，磨得他体内如刀攒针扎，又痒涨痛快至极，沉重撞了几下便让他失了魂，睁着无神的双眼茫然地望了漆黑虚空，被耸弄得说不出话来，瘫软如泥地颤抖。那人生寒的双手扣上他腿弯，把他双腿托起，露出含着截粗壮异根的交合之处，那茎根向外抽离几分，姜子牙颊上浮起病态的红艳，腿心微微抽搐，穴口一阵缩紧，从缠结的鲜红肠道里吐出几圈峥嵘的鳞甲来，裹着一层光滑淫液。攥在他人手中的孽物高高翘着，一人擎着自那玉函中取出的春枝，解了金绳，束在他茎下，勒紧结起，他痛得经不住，更是屈辱难忍，教人执了那春枝拨着那处污秽的细眼，心魄直欲碎裂，双腿大张不能合上，于是连眼泪也无法自控地又流了下来。  
旁人都笑：“怎么弄后边不知羞耻，弄前边倒哭了！”跟前那人托着他涨红的阳物，捏紧紫玉似的柔枝，一寸寸捻进去，捅到尽头，抵着底下柔软的溺腔，细细调弄。被捅开的窄孔酸胀无比地吐了些清液，沿着插入的紫枝四周外溢，缀在枝上的碧绿细叶蹭过茎首，惹得哆嗦含住枝杆的铃口一阵抽搐。渐渐弄畅了，从他那皱缩含张的前窍里向上抽起，紫莹莹的枝茎上都是滑腻的淫水。姜子牙紧锁双眉，弓身喘息不已，前后尽受贯穿的尖锐快感不知何时底止，插弄久了，意识是昏乱的，脏腑仿佛被顶错了位，混沌间身后那茎柱抵入深处喷泄，大股浓精溅开，激得他僵了一下，下身微微痉挛，便将粗长的性器咬紧。  
那淫根抽到半途，被牵绊咬住，稍加停顿，又深深送入。滑腻不堪的鳞甲狠狠嵌磨过肠肉，把他抵在身前弄成红虾似的弓起，方抽身出来，让与下一人搂上他打颤的腰腹，伸手钻挖湿透的穴口，粗重勾搅了两下，鲜红内壁软软收缩，吮吸般贴紧指节，颤抖缠住了。低骂了声贱，将勃胀得发疼的性具释出，就着不断溢出的浊精挺进穴道。  
姜子牙饶是同这么多人弄过，精疲力尽，也教那无休止的顶弄得再次泄了，身前肿胀得生疼，金绳勒过的地方变得红紫，一小滴白液从春枝下渗出来，那枝子被两指捏起，一时抵入他孔道深处搅转摩擦，将他激得小腹痉挛缩陷，愈发咬紧身后的欲根，于是被詈骂一声，操弄得更狠。一时起入抽送，窟窍便张阖含着那绿雾似的枝子，搅得片刻，汩汩出精。到后面，便不是精水了，那日用一截簪脚，捅弄前端，也是一般，铜鸾簪顶缀着圈细蚌珠，式样是女子插戴之物，润泽如玉，温光涵敛，透白的尿水就从那珍珠结子下涌了出来，水淅淅地流到腿上。看守天牢的人，总有法子弄到许多淫巧玩意，得暇时，甚爱在他身上试。  
姜子牙全然失神地仰着头，一只玉杯凑到唇边，在他莹白齿间浇了一口。里头是用他的手抚弄出的阳精，接了半盏，说是金丹玉液，服之仙去。那半盏精水淋漓倾倒在他鲜红咬破的舌上，身下也历了最后一人，茎根拔出，甬道无力地收紧，胃囊已再度鼓起。  
绞索放落，不再吊起他，让他伏到一片脏秽的地下。周围人声隐退，虽未恢复目力，也知这轮淫虐告止了。他爬不起身，喘息许久，强撑着分开双腿，两枚指尖抵到肿胀穴口，徐徐顶入。肠道烫得惊人，露出鲜红的穴肉，颤抖着含住了指关。他面上渗出几分红晕，垂眼喘得厉害，极力隐忍，方挺直腰身坐起，缓缓翻动缠在指上的内壁，溢出许多粘腻白液。勉强引净，汇了一滩白迹在地上，身下脏湿了一片。犹豫少顷，慢慢捏住插在身前的那条春枝，屏了一口气，抽了出来。红涨已极的那物抖了抖，未能泄出，却在细细抽搐。他踉跄翻身，摸索到叠放在一旁的衣物，颤着手扯起一片里衣来，将那柔枝包裹擦拭，甚且不顾体内筋脉断阻，聚起遗剩的神力，一点点把枝上残秽濯净。  
拭去碎叶上最后一丝精涎时，久瞑的眼前倏然亮起，刺眼的亮叫他双目一酸，落下两行泪水。  
是师尊。  
师尊问他：姜子牙，你可悔过。

“弟子自知，如蚁负山，力何能胜……”  
姜子牙强抑颤抖，喘息片刻，艰难抬起头，仰首望向天神示以世人的慈悲面目——冰质金容，庄严玉相。无私爱私怨，亦公平端庄。他所遭一切屈辱，历受一切折磨，脏秽龌龊的肌骨，支离不堪的躯体，尽被那天宫玉阙上的一双无情慧目收入眼帘。  
他又低道：“然此一腔愚志，终不改悔。”  
他目中有屈辱苦楚，亦有至为清澈的坚忍。

天尊微不可闻地轻叹，亦仿佛只是风动，幻化出金衣玉冠的真身，来到他眼前，俯下身，自他手中抽走了那枝翠叶。他怔然跪坐，披散的发丝被一只手撩起，缓缓束紧。  
北海的第一缕春意，挽在了他的发上。

*  
今日题解，是化用穿越的《庄子》，涉海凿河，使蚊负山，言力不胜任。不喜欢蚊子，悄咪咪改成蚁。  
关于为啥这篇文有尊姜但师尊放任姜叔被抹布，其实我感觉师尊对姜叔的趣味重心在于观赏，不是下凡接近，类似养鱼和养猫狗小白兔的区别，师尊培养姜叔像养鱼，隔着玻璃缸子全天24小时观赏鱼在人造景观里乱转，只要不被咬死了都行，但很少伸手到水里拨着鱼玩，而非养猫狗那样会抱起来亲亲蹭蹭，或者亲自牵出去遛弯（）大概就是，师尊的偏爱也是有距离的，隔了一层水族箱！（简而言之我流尊姜可能倾向于只要你在我的剧本里走，你受到什么样的对待我都能很开心地看JPG他的占有欲可能体现在你居然想跳缸单刷，而不是你在缸里被谁ooxx了）  
昆仑有流金之阙，碧玉之堂，为西王母所治。电影中西王母查无此神，果断让天尊占雀巢。  
仙家素书，贮以玉函，众所周知的无字天书就是元始捣鼓的玩意，比较玄乎，所以折根树枝也当是在内涵姜叔了！  
仙人侍女也叫玉女。  
姜叔很着急擦树枝是因为他很珍惜而且也很想去看看开春的北海，不是因为是师尊给的东西，不是不是！我流尊姜里姜以前对师尊只有仰慕来着（x）


End file.
